walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leland (Video Game)
Leland as Walker? Hey Guys. I just checked the intro of the 400 Days DLC and saw the guy sitting on the bottom right at 0:56. He wears different stuff but his hair look like Lelands hairstyle. Thyrus (talk) 17:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Unknown fate? Shouldn't his status be unknown because if he stays or leaves with Bonnie, it's unknown what happens to him both times. It's implied he was shot, but never 100 percent confirmed. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 17:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : I agree. It seems that there is evidence in the credits that he is killed by Roman if he stays behind with Dee, but his fate otherwise is far less clear. LuisDantas (talk) 12:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Assumed death by Roman or not? It says in trivia he was "indeed killed by Roman" but that it's assumed in the killed by it has to be one or other.WalkerSniper (talk) 00:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Becca's Dialogue concerning Bonnie and Leland's Relationship In the Trivia section it states that if Bonnie remains friends with Leland then Becca will state that Leland left Bonnie, and vice versa if Bonnie entered a relationship with Leland. Does Becca actually have any dialogue indicating the former (that Bonnie and Leland stayed friends and Leland eventually left Bonnie) because I haven't been able to find this dialogue when playing through (even when trying to avoid any of the flirtatious options in Leland and Bonnie's dialogue) and I haven't been able to find any examples of it in any video walkthroughs. CABAL (talk) 16:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lobster claws for hands Since Eddie mentions that Abigail and her father went to a freakshow, and at one point saw a person with lobster claws for hands, could it be possible that Leland is Abigail's father, since he gives the question of "A snake for a tongue or lobster claws for hands" to Bonnie? You may call it a stretch, but I don't think it was coincidental that the writer(s) put in the mention of lobster claws in both stories. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 23:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that too. Maybe. 17:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) *No sure way to tell. It's mostly speculation. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:19, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I also think it was in no way coincidental. I do not think, however, that Leeland is Abigail's father. What I do think, is that it is 'a joke', cunningly woven into the nonsensical ravings of a stoner after a shocking experience. Not too plentiful in TWD, but TTG has traditionally been known to dabble (mostly successfully) in 'humor' before. ;) See, if they didn't include the lobster-claw reference in at least 2 stories, it wouldn't work as a joke. Oh, and while we're taking everything literally and way too seriously: The photo of the Telltale-Guy on the Missing-Persons notice board was of course also neither joke nor humorous self-reference. They actually digitized an employee Tron-style to be sacrificed to the Walkers for having helped himself to a couple quarters form the company lunch-money to spend on FRUIT (!) instead of battered salted lard on a stick. Geez. 04:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC)